Lines
by drunkmarauders
Summary: A collection of Jily drabbles inspired by famous lines from literature and movies. Basically death.
1. Our Always

**Lily and James spent the morning in bed.**

Lily awoke to the sight of a dazzling diamond embellishing her ring finger. She attempted to suppress a smile as her companion greeted her by kisses trailing her back. "Good morning, James."

"Good morning, Mrs. Potter."

"I still haven't said 'yes', you know."

"Perhaps, but last night I had you screaming and moaning, 'Yes! Yes! Yes!'" James reached forward and kissed Lily's blushing cheeks as he gave her a moment to recollect last night's events.

"Sod off, Potter!" Lily turned to kiss the smirk playing on James' lips.

"But yes, you haven't said yes."

"I thought last night proved sufficient enough." Lily retorted as she traced small patterns on James' exposed chest.

"But I'd still like to hear it."

"I still love you despite your flaws. Despite that you're an arrogant, pretentious bastard who is quite smitten with me to the point of absolute annoyance."

"Smitten, huh?" James raised his eyebrows; that term was clearly incomparable to his feelings for Lily.

"I suppose that's incomparable in regard of your feelings for me."

"Clearly." James smiled and kissed the top of Lily's nose. "I." He kissed her forehead. "Help." James kissed both of her cheeks. "Myself." He paused and smiled at her lips. The latter chuckled in response and pulled him to her awaiting lips.

They kissed slowly, softly, letting the morning fade away as they devoured each other in complete, peaceful nothingness.

"I love you despite the scars on your arms, despite the callous on your fingers—I even love it when it touches me, because I know it's you. I love you despite your falsely claimed statements and despite the fact that I absolutely loathe it when you make that weird twitch with your eyebrows because you know you're right.

"I love it all and I want it all."

James rendered speechless.

His hands, previously walking the contours of Lily's body, encircled Lily's body, pulling her into an embrace. "Say it again?"

"Everything? Honestly Potter, it's too early, I've already forgotten half the things I said." Lily ruffed James already disheveled hair affectionately to alleviate the small pout playing on his lips. She found it quite adorable that James Potter, the James Potter, she once positively loathed is lying beside her, arms and legs entangled lovingly, James Potter—James Potter!

"I generally like being praised." James kissed the palm of Lily's, his eyes dancing in glee as they both stared at the diamond residing in her ring finger.

"Oh, believe me, I know."

James sighed. "My reputation precedes me."

"But despite all that, despite the years of loathing and bickering and avoidance, you should know—

"Know what?"

"James Potter, stop interrupting me."

"Sorry, love, go on."

"No."

"Please?"

"Why should I? You're just gonna stop be mid-sentence." Nevertheless, Lily continued, "I love you. And I'm yours, for as long our always is."

"You'll stop loving me when our always ends?" James challenged skeptically.

Lily shook her head in response, as if she was reprimanding a petulant child, _Haven't_ you been listening? She wanted to say.

"Our always won't end." She said defiantly because she's positive that, this—life with James, is it—this is her Great Perhaps, and she'll only need James, always, always, James. "But, Potter, how much to you love me?"

"I'll stop loving you when the ocean stops kissing the shoreline." He declared without missing a single beat, _god_, _he's been wanting to say that since 4__th__ year_.

"Call me, Mrs. Potter from now on." A grin was plastered in both their faces.

"Evans, has been an endearment." James said playfully, he'll surely miss Evans—familiar and playful; but Mrs. Lily Potter demands to be acknowledge.

"More like a bad habit you can't break."

James agreed. "Indeed, much like loving you."

"I love you."

"I love you, until our always."


	2. Waiting

**I decide to have a collection of Jily drabbles and one-shots I write. I'll put them all up here. :) Please read and review! It would mean so much! Also share! Thank you! Have a lovely day! **

"Avada Kedavra!" Green light whished from his wand and James Potter fell on his knees for the second time in his life. The latter smiled derisively at the memory—the first time he ever fell on his knees was to ask a woman to spend a limited forever. He lay paralyzed on the wooden floor, helpless as the serpent like figure glided past his destitute body.

He did his best, James Potter truly did. And for the next moments to come, he would not hear Lily's fearful screams or the cries of his child, but he would recall snippets of his past, his short lived life, the seas of bodies that filled the halls of Hogwarts, and green.

Green that kissed him dead. Green that made him alive.

Green penetrating, accusing eyes and vibrant red hair; pomegranate cheeks—features that taunted him, haunted him for years, until they finally showed him mercy and granted him love.

Many have claimed that when one dies, their life flashes before their eyes. That assumption is false. Many have said Last Words define a person's life.

James Potter's final words was not a plead of clemency. Nor did his whole life reiterated.

He saw fragments of his life—moments stretching endlessly then fading away…

"I'll wait." Barely a whisper, only the dust danced away as he released his last breathe.

_5__th__ year_

"Evans, Hogsmead on Saturday?" James Potter leaned against the Great Hall's massive table, oblivious to the snickers from the latter's friends.

"Keep dreaming." Lily replied nonchalantly and continued reading her subscription of the Daily Prophet.

"I must be if you're talking to me again."

"I cannot believe you have the audacity to continue entertaining your childish fantasies, Potter! Especially after your stunt last night!" Lily pushed her plate of toast as she recalled James threatening to hex anyone who dared to accompany her to Hogsmead.

"So, yes?"

"Potter, please leave before I dump my pumpkin juice into your untamable hair."

"That'd be a waste of good ol' pumpkin juice, Evans."

Lily raised her glass and glared. "Sod off. Or I'll really do it!"

"You wouldn't." James sat a bit straighter and raised his chin defiantly.

"I would."

There was a pause. The duo started at each other for several moments, daring the other to surrender.

"Alright. Merlin, Evans. If you don't want to go with me, all you had to say was no."

"I did! Many times if I recall." Lily shook her head and muttered something in the lines of "sodding prick" and other obscene curses.

"Tsk, tsk. Pity. It's not like you're gonna go with anyone."

"All because of you."

"You'll thank me one day." James smiled, reached for Lily's toast and took a bite. As he stood up, he added, "You're too good for anyone."

"And you?"

"I'm the best you'll ever have."

Lily moaned at his arrogance. This James Potter was surely full of himself! "You are insufferable. Arrogant, toe rag! I'll never go out with you, Potter!" Lily yelled angrily.

"_I'll wait_." With a triumph smile, James stood up and departed. (After taking another bite of toast and receiving a smack from Lily.)

_Summer before 7__th__ year_

"Have you told Lily, yet?" Sirius asked the same question constantly.

"No, no reason to. I'll see her at the train tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" James nodded. "We'll if I was to tell you that I invited her to our trip to Diagon Alley today, how would you react?"

"YOU WHAT?" James exclaimed and searched his surroundings for an sign of the red head. "Padfoot, explain."

"It's a hypothetical question, Prongs. I said _if._"

"Lily's coming this way." Peter muttered casting his eyes on the floor.

"WHAT?"

"Yep, affirmative, she's carrying some books with Marlene. Last minute shopping, I suppose." Sirius squinted under the sun and yelled, "McKinnon! Evans!" He summoned them forward with a wave. "Prongs! Go help Evans with her books."

"You just wanna get under Marlene." James sighed and stood up to meet Lily and Marlene half way. Sirius followed closely behind. "Hullo, Evans."

"Potter. How's summer?" She asked politely.

"Excellent." James insisted on carry Marlene and Lily's supplies as he led them to the outdoor tables of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

The Marauders exchanged greetings and room for the arrival of their fellow Gryffindors. "McKinnon, Evans, ice cream?" James asked and offered another round of Florean's famous treats.

"Uhm…" Marlene hesitanted, but Sirius encouraged her by saying "James is buying for all of us!"

Taking everyone's orders James strutted towards the door, pocketing his gold. "Hey, Potter."

"Lil—Evans?" He asked, clearly surprised to be accompanied by her. "Want something else?"

"No, however, I did notice the lines were long and decided to give you the honors of my presences."

"Lovely." He said cheekily. "No sarcasm intended."

"What do you usually get here?" Lily asked curiously, wondering if Potter had a sweet tooth.

"I'm not a big fan of ice cream actually. Sirius and Peter insist on going here every time we visit Diagon Alley."

"James Potter doesn't like ice cream." Lily stated skeptically. "You really are a pureblood then."

"What does that have to do with ice cream?"

"Absolutely nothing, expect eating ice cream is more of a muggle born habit."

James shrugged. "You should sit down, the line is still long." It stretched endlessly towards the queue of wizard, James blamed the scorching heat.

"I'm alright."

"I insist."

"You'll have to wait by yourself."

"I'll be fine. I can wait." And he always did, always for her.

"I'll wait too."

"Evans, just go, I'll be here for another ten minutes."

"Potter, _I'll wait_." And she was did.

_6__th__ year_

"It's raining."

"Observant, Evans. Indeed, droplets of water is falling from the sky." James withdrew his exposed palms and pocketed his hands under his robes.

The night was ominously black, drizzle furiously splattering the roof of the green house.

Lily and James stood deviously close to one another, offering the small amount of warmth radiating from their bodies.

"Don't you wanna get back to the tower?" Lily asked rubbing her glove cladded hands.

"_I'll wait_ it out."

"How can you possibly stand waiting here? It's freezing and the sodding door is locked."

"Your fault you insisted on following the house elves."

"Why'd you follow me then? If you didn't you won't be here."

James shrugged. "If I didn't you'd be here by yourself."

Lily moaned in frustration. "I didn't know the house elves could apparate in Hogwarts."

"I think the creatures are given the privilege, plus, Dumbledore trusts them, they're loyal after all." Lily agreed and stared into the night. The weather was furiously punishing the world's occupants, demanding them to stay indoors. The clouds cried and screamed thunders and lit white flashes of fire occasionally. Chaotic, a beautiful mess.

"Thank you for lending me your gloves, James." Lily wore a small smile as James looked down and attempted to remain composed. "You should be like this more often."

"I am what I am. You'd know if you gave me the chance." He bit his tongue. He said it.

"How's Rachel?" She tried to sound casual, but her voice echoed in betrayal, jealousy.

"She's excellent, hopefully safe and warm in the confines of her bed."

The silence engulfed them once more. Lily pulled James hand from his robe and held it with her own. His hands in her hands with his gloves. "Alright?"

James nodded.

_7__th__ year End of May_

"James, we can't." Lily whispered in between kisses but made no obvious effort to detach herself from James' embrace. "Head meeting. In five minutes."

James responded by deepening the kiss and pushing her further into the secluded vicinity of the room. He felt Lily's lips pulling into a smile.

"James, meeting." The Head Girl resisted her urge to pull James by the collar and bolt the doors. She pulled away, grinning at the Head Boy. "Last one until we graduate."

"Finally, then I can kiss you without interruptions."

"Excited to leave Hogwarts aren't you?" She cupped his face and kissed the corner of his lips. "It'll be much more surreal once we leave the comfort of this place, you know."

"No, of course not. There's nowhere else I'd like to be than Hogwarts." He recalled years of marauding the halls in mischief with Sirius, the punishments they received for the pranks they pulled, the Astronomy Tower, the cupboards he'd drag Lily to between patrols…

"But we'll be graduating soon—less than a month! Sadly, leaving his inevitable."

"Indeed, but we can always come back."

The conversation took a serious turn; Lily searched James' eyes for fear. "Will we have anything to come back to? With the war going on?" Her voice rang discordantly high, panic and anxiety etching in her brows. "And you're joining the Order, James…"

"Listen to me, Lily. We'll be alright. I promise."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because I know you'll be waiting when I come home." James smiled, attempting to alleviate her fears.

"How do you know we'll be living together when I can't stand you?" Lily pursed her lips.

"I knew you were only with me for the snogging. Sirius warned me, I should have listened to my mate." Nevertheless, James bent down and rewarded her with a soft kiss. He smiled as she responded, feeling her fingers ruffling his hair. "See, Evans, you can't stay away from me."

"No, I can't. _I'll wait_, James."

And years later, Lily greeted James at their door, kissing his bruises and scars away. Lily waited in the Order's headquarters praying he survived the mission. Lily waited nights for his return. Lily waited for his reaction when she announced her pregnancy. Lily waited for James in Harry's room in Godric's Hallow, however, it was not James' smile that greeter her. It was the sinister smile of Voldemort.

But wherever James was, he knew she was coming and he'd be waiting.

For she'd do the same.

**A/N: I love bittersweet ending. I'm often upset that my otp is dead, but they died for something great, I still cry. I cry a lot. Ok, I'm leaving! Have a good day everyone :) **


End file.
